A New Outlook
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Because love is limitless. (Various one-shots revolving around various characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm taking requests for this story. About literally anything you want. You can be specific and tell me you want this, that, and this, or you could just request a pairing. Anything.**

**I'll hit off this series with my favorite OTP of all times. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket.**

**WARNING: My most favored pairing includes boyxboy. If this isn't your cup of tea, please leave. Or just wait until other chapters are written.**

* * *

><p><em>Laughter<em>

He never thought he'd ever see Kyo laugh. Especially when he, Yuki, is the cause of the wonderful sound.

The silverette shakes his head, getting himself out of his stupor, and grinning.

Kyo has a cute laugh; soft and sweet. Yuki relishes the sound. Sure, the orangette smiles often, but full-out laughing has never been his thing.

He really should laugh more often, Yuki thinks. It shows how extremely handsome and charming he is.

"Is my laughing _that_ weird?" the orangette asks jokingly, handing Yuki a dish to dry and put away. He had noticed the taller male zoning out. The silverette startles out of his thoughts.

"What, no, of course not!" Yuki takes the plate with a sheepish look. "Just...thinking. That's all." Kyo smiles, revealing endearing dimples. It makes Yuki's heart melt slightly.

"I'm just kidding," the shorter male says, stepping away from the sink and going over to the oven to wipe his hands on a towel hanging on the handle. Yuki opens the cabinet above the sink to the left to place the plate in his hands in its rightful place.

"Right." The silverette laughs, closing the cabinet. "You should laugh more often." His arms make their way along slim but strong hips, his fingers playing with the bottom of Kyo's black button-up. The orangette smiles slightly, placing his hand atop Yuki's and looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, but...it doesn't really come to me easily."

"'Sorry', he says," the taller male snorts. "You shouldn't be apologizing for other's actions."

"I'll try," Kyo says softly.

"That's more like it." Yuki quickly and suddenly spins the orangette around with ease, forcing a small gasp out of him. A startled laugh comes afterwards; Kyo looks a little nervous.

"You didn't really have to try that time, did you?" Yuki asks with a grin. The orangette rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways.

"There's a difference between forcing and trying, Yuki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another one-shot! This time starring Mayuko and Hatori, requested by Guest. Thanks for the request! It was quite fun to write this.  
><strong>

**I'm open to more pairings, please send in what you would like. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em>Emotions<em>

He's a naturally stoic person, so when he comes home looking slightly frustrated, Mayuko can't keep a smile off her face. He has recently started working at a local hospital specializing in children.

And as we all know, there are _those _co-workers. They just _love_ to annoy the ever-living daylights out of you, and don't even realize it. Mayu works with a couple of teachers like that.

"Bad day at work?" she asks as Hatori comes downstairs, having changed into more comfortable clothes―a white button-up and jeans.

"What's new?" he asks back dryly, going into the kitchen. He reaches above himself to take out a pot from the cupboard, and places it on the stove.

Mayu is horrible at cooking, and Hatori has made it his responsibility to keep the kitchen intact.

"Fine." She raises up her hands in surrender, obviously not wanting to invoke his wrath. He sighs, shaking his head.

"Sorry." Clearly, he's still agitated, but he's being sincere with his apology. "I don't really care at this point."

Mayu stands up from her seat at the dining table, going over to give him a hug. Hatori appreciates the comforting gesture, returning it.

"Did you get taller?" he asks bluntly, placing his cheek against her hair. Mayu frowns.

"You just got shorter."

"Are you implying something?"

"As you get older your shrink."

"Thanks for the compliment." Mayuko laughs at Hatori's sarcastic tone of voice. He smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I need to cook dinner." She pouts slightly, but complies. Mayu watches as he reaches into the cupboard again to pull out a glass bowl.

"You should show your emotions more."

"I do. You're just unobservant," he says sassily, placing the glass item on the counter. "That's for your old man comment." Mayu pinches Hatori's side, causing him to jump and narrow his eyes at her.

"Fine, but…" she smiles, "don't hide."

"Says the one who _should_ be hiding." He crosses his arms, and she screams slightly, running away. Soon, Hatori follows, chasing Mayu around the house, laughing.


End file.
